Am I Wrong
by SQisbetterthanyou
Summary: AU, young!SwanQueen in highschool, hope you guys like it. Rated M just to be sure.


_A/N: English is not my native language, so sorry for any mistakes ^^' Hope you guys like it._

_Likes and reviews are fuel to me so please, tell me if you want more 3_

_-"Great, my first day and I'm already gonna be late, my guts already telling me this is going to be a wonderful day."- The young blonde mumbled to herself sarcastically while rushing her pace down the unknown hall.  
_  
She knocked on the door that she assumed was her Chemistry class, and found herself in front of an aged man with salt and pepper hair, with a _very _judgey look, I might add.

-"You must be the new student, already making a presence of yourself."- He spitted out with a scowl. -"Well then, come in, what are you waiting for?"- The teacher asked rhetorically.

_For you to ask nicely actually._ The girl thought to herself. _Emma, get a grip, not make such a scene...Not now anyway._

-"Sorry teach"- Emma said quickly before taking a seat next to a very, very pretty girl. The brunette beside her gave a simple smile but an honest one.

-"Hi, I'm Ruby, and don't worry, Mr. Kaputto is always pissed at everyone, and everything."- She whispered.

-"Yeah, with a last name like that I'd be too."- The blonde responded with a playful smile -"Nice too meet you Ruby"-

They smiled at each other and looked forward so they could pay attention to class. And after a while Emma found herself drifting in to old memories.

(flashback)

_-"I just don't see why I need to change schools Mom, I really don't want to."- The blonde argued._

_-"Well, Emma, I think you stopped having the right to choose things like that when you got suspended"- The older woman countered with calmness in her voice._

_-"For the last time, It was a MISTAKE. You know what those are? They're things that people make but regret them later."- Emma shout out. -"Actually, what would you know of mistakes right Mom? would never eveeer commit one."- The girl buffed out frustrated._

_-"Do not turn this on me young lady. I wasn't the one who got drunk to impress their little group of friends and broke into the school and decided to trash the place."- Mary Margaret bit back. -"And you can't honestly think that you doing something like that, isn't going to have consequences."-_

_The woman sighed looking down, then coming close to her daughter, resting both hands on her shoulder and following to her cheeks. -"I love you Emma, and I'm doing this to protect you, please understand that. I want you to have your best chance. And you can't have that in a school where you have to do such things to fit in."-  
_  
Emma was pulled out of her memories by the bell signaling the end of class, the girl shook her head to get the thoughts out of mind. And was slightly startled with a hand on her shoulder, when she looked up it was the girl she'd been quickly introduced to.

-"Hey, you seemed like you were dozing off. And I think its better if you don't arrive late to your next class as well."- The brunette said with an sarcastic but playful tone.

-"Uh, yeah, thanks. By the way, my names Emma."- The blonde sounded more like she was stumbling over her words then actually giving a proper thank you. Kind of embarrassed by her way of acting, she looked down.

-"Hey...I know coming to a new school is overwhelming, new people, new teachers. I get it, just don't be nervous or scared of making new friends and memories here."- Ruby said taking Emma's hand in a friendly manner and squeezing lightly.

-"Easier said than done, but, I'll try. And really, thanks."- The blonde said more firmly this time.

Ruby smiled sincerely and put her arm around Emma, -"Lets get you to class then."- the brunette said quite enthusiastically.

_

Before the blonde knew it, all periods had ended and she was closing her locker to head home. Emma adjusted the strap on her shoulder and turned towards the double doors, and the last thing she saw was dark strands before falling.

-"Oh God! I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you alright dear?"- The dark haired girl asked concerned, kneeling so she could help the blonde.

-"Um...I think so. And its okay, I should've noticed the corridor."- Emma smiled weakly and was lead up by the helping hand.

-"Than.."- The blonde said half way, and stopped when she got a look at the other girl. She actually stopped to look at the dark haired student, and found herself with her mouth a bit agape. Then realized what she was doing and finally said -"Thank you. And um, I'll be more careful next time, with the corridor and all."- Emma blurred out.

The girl smiled letting out a small laugh -"I'm Regina Mills, and its nice to meet you, even though the circumstances."-

The blonde let out a small laugh as well before responding -"Emma...Swan. Yes, it is. Everybody seems really nice he-" The blonde was caught once again stopped in her forming words by her phone ringing -"I'm sorry, let me just answer real quick."-

-"Go ahead."- Regina nodded.

Emma smiled at the other girl before answering -"Hey Mom"- the blonde greeted the woman on the other line.  
_-"Honey, your Dad couldn't make it to the clinic and they need an extra hand with the new animals that came in. Can you go for him please?."-  
_-"Yes I'll go for him, its okay, Its not like I don't enjoy it, anyone would."-  
_-"Thank you sweetheart, we appreciate it."-  
_-"Okay Mom, I'll see you later. Bye."-  
_-"Bye."-_

Emma quickly turned to the girl in front of her -"Sorry, that was my mom. And sorry again, because I actually have to go."- The blonde said with a small frown

Regina returned the small frown to Emma's surprise but was followed by a smile -"Its okay, I understand. I've said it before but, it was really nice too meet you. And I hope to see you around more."- The dark haired girl said with a charming smile.

The blonde blushed ever so slightly and nodded -"If you're free, I'm going somewhere I think you'd enjoy."-

Regina smiled sadly -"I'm sure I would, but I too need to meet my mother. And shes quite uptight. I should be going. Goodbye Ms. Swan."- The taller girl leaned closer giving the other girl a kiss on the cheek. -"I'll see you tomorrow?"-

-"Yea, yea, tomorrow, I'll see ya."- Emma said watching the girl leave. 

_Wow, I keep on enjoying this school more and more. _


End file.
